Rainy Day Chances
by Jellicle Belle
Summary: A rainstorm and extenuating circumstances can bring about new chances. A small Tantomile and Alonzo story.


**Hi guys! This is my first story! I welcome criticism but please be nice! Let me know what you think! 3**

Rainy Day Chances

 _Tantomile's P.O.V._

I pushed experimentally against the pile of junk that had come down over the entrance of the den I had taken shelter in. It didn't budge and I sat back down with a groan.

A sudden storm had appeared and I'd had to run and take shelter quickly before I was drenched. I saw the small den and decided that would be a great place to wait out the storm. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one who had that idea. It ended up being the same den that a certain black and white Protector had taken refuge in as well.

I'd run in and, seeing Alonzo already there, had turned and made to run out again. From behind me, I heard him move. "No! Stay," he said quickly. I looked around. He was halfway off the ground, stretching a hand out to me. "There's no need for you to go back outside into all that." I had quickly weighed my options before cautiously making my way in and sitting next to him. Not a moment too soon, either. As soon as I'd sat down, a huge mound of junk that had been dislodged from the storm came crashing down, effectively covering the opening and completely burying the place where I'd been standing!

I shock ran through me, and from the magnitude of it, I knew my twin felt it too. Alonzo reached over to lay a hand on my arm. I looked at him gratefully. Even though we were stuck, it was nice to know I wasn't by myself.

I was still in a slight state of shock when a somewhat expected shout rang through my head. I flinched, not expecting him to be so loud. Coricopat spoke in my mind. _Tantomile! Tanta! Are you okay? Where are you?! Please say something Tanta!_

Once I was able to get a word in through all his caterwauling (Cori can be very loud!), I'd let him know I was fine and, since he happened to be in our den, to wait until the rain stopped to get Munkustrap and dig us out.

After I'd calmed Cori down, I looked at Alonzo. "I'm sorry about that," I said softly. I was admittedly a little shy around the big, black and white Jellicle, courtesy of a small crush I had on him. "Cori can be a bit overprotective."

 _Am not!_ Before Alonzo could respond, a miffed voice came back through my thoughts. _You're just a scaredy cat, and you're my little sister, and I don't want you to get hurt! Who are you with anyway?_

 _I'M the scaredy cat!? Says the cat who's currently hiding under all his blankets with only his nose sticking out!_ I shot back. Cori's tail thumped the side of his nest in annoyance. I quickly cut him off before he could start something. _I love you, Coricopat, and I appreciate the concern. But I'm a big queen, and I can take care of myself! Besides, in response to your earlier question, Alonzo's here, too._

After hearing that, Coricopat calmed down a lot more. He sent a very loud mental "Hello!" to Alonzo, who's one of his closest friends.

I sighed before turning back to the tom in question. "Cori says hi," I mumbled.

He laughed. "Hi, Coricopat!" He waved and I felt Cori wave back. I rolled my eyes and waved at Alonzo who laughed again. With a grin, he said, "In response to your previous statement to me, Cori has a right to be overprotective! He's your twin!"

 _I like his way of thinking!_ Cori piped up.

 _Go back to hiding, Coricopat, you're not being helpful,_ I grumbled. He huffed and curled up in his nest, leaving my mind mercifully empty.

I sighed. Sharing thoughts with my brother can be helpful, but it's always nice to have my brain to myself again. Being a mystic is hard!

"I'm sorry."

I opened my eyes and looked in surprise at Alonzo. "Why? You have nothing to be sorry for!"

"Well, I don't suppose you enjoy being used as a messenger. I shouldn't have taken advantage of your connection with Cori just now." He looked a bit sheepish.

I smiled, butterflies dancing in my stomach a bit. "It's alright, Alonzo. Really!" He looked at me. "I mean, I'm not a fan of it, but I don't mind being a messenger every once in a while."

He nodded and grinned. "I get that. Being a messenger." I cocked my head, not catching his meaning. "Yeah, Tugger thought it would be great if I was his errand jockey when we were young. His favorite thing was to make me run halfway across the Junkyard to bring a stupid message to Jenny that would inevitably get me whacked upside the head instead of him. Thankfully Munkus made him stop before it went too far."

"I guess having the Rum Tum Tugger as a big brother isn't all it's cracked up to be?" I chuckled.

He smiled. "What makes ya say that?!" I laughed lightly in response and we lapsed into a somewhat awkward silence.

Cori had always been closer to Alonzo than I was, but Alonzo had always been kind and excepting. It was possibly because of growing up with Munkustrap as one of his older brothers, but it was a nice change from the whispers and glares that usually followed Cori and me. He even helped me with my dancing, giving me private lessons when I was having a particularly hard time before last year's Jellicle Ball. I'd enjoyed the dance lessons and was a little sad when the Ball was over. It had almost felt like we were friends…

Still, we've hardly ever been completely alone, and being trapped in the same place while we wait who knows how long to be rescued makes things…awkward.

I curled my tail around my feet and brought my arms around myself with a slight shiver. The cold was starting to seep in through the pile of junk covering the entrance. I looked at Alonzo, hoping he hadn't noticed.

I don't like relying on others. If I think I can do something, I'm gonna try to do it by myself. It's a trait that Coricopat is really not a fan of. I'll only ask for help if I really need it, which is sometimes only AFTER I get in some sticky situations. That's where Cori comes in most of the time. Thank the Everlasting Cat for big brothers…even if he's only older by fifteen minutes!

Apparently, I wasn't able to hide my shivering as well as I wished, because I felt an arm shyly wrap around my shoulders. I didn't complain since I was essentially an ice box, and I curled into Alonzo's side, laying my head on his shoulder as we listened to the rain continue to pound down.

"Why didn't you ever come back and dance with me, Tantomile?"

My heart raced as I twisted around to look at Alonzo. His blue eyes stared into mine, creating an ocean consumed by that one question. Staring back, I couldn't think of anything to say. I was shocked. "I- I didn't know you wanted me to," I whispered.

"You were such a good partner, Tanta. I enjoyed teaching you and helping you. Probably a little more than I should have." He whispered the last part so nervously that I felt my heart simultaneously drop and speed up.

But I couldn't believe this was real. The tom in front of me, the big, strong Protector was nervous? He liked me?!

 _No. No! That's not possible. Don't get your hopes up, heart! No one likes me in that way! I'm the freak, remember?_

Alonzo was one of the first to accept me when Cori and I came to the Yard. Not just as "Cori's twin" or "that weird mystic," but me as I was. Cori had been pretty much fully accepted by the tribe, but where I was the younger and quieter of the two of us, I had always been looked over, shunted out of the way. The more outgoing cats always got precedence. I was used to it.

I was getting so internally worked up that I accidently woke up Cori. I could feel him reading my thoughts. I felt a pang go through his heart, his sudden sadness and pain that I thought of myself that way. I had never told him.

I let him in enough so that he could see what Alonzo had said. Cori's my twin! The very least I can do is trust him with something like this. Maybe he could help Alonzo see that he can do so much better than me. I waited for my brother's opinion. He's never steered me wrong. He took a mental breath as he finally seemed to come to a conclusion.

 _Oh Tanta,_ Coricopat whispered to me. _You're not worthless. You can be loved! And Alonzo cares. I can see that much of his thoughts. He wants to get to know you. It's okay to let him in! He's always been kind to both of us. You don't have to hide from anyone anymore, Tantomile; we're not freaks here._

I looked to Alonzo and saw those shocking blue eyes still searching my face.

Maybe Cori's right. I can at least try!

But it's too big of jump. I'll just get hurt again and spend the rest of my life trying to nurse my broken heart.

 _I just don't want to get hurt_ , I whisper to Cori.

 _But something great might happen if you take the chance! You have to at least try, Tanta._

I hesitated again. _Maybe…_

 _Spread your wings and fly, little sister,_ Coricopat whispered before giving me a mind hug and retreating back to his nap.

"The rain's stopped," Alonzo's quiet voice brought me back to earth. I looked around and realized he was right. There was no longer the soothing sound of the rain pounding down on the junk around us. The sudden silence made me grateful for Alonzo's arm that was still around my shoulders.

"Munkustrap will be here soon," I whispered.

"Cori, too," Alonso said, laughing slightly. "To save you from my evil clutches!" His eyes twinkled with mirth. I let out a giggle. He's not a bad tom.

We both sat lost in thought until shouting from outside brought us back to earth. I recognized the voice. It was a frantic Munkustrap. And by the feeling in my head, Cori was there, too. "Alonzo! Tantomile! Are you alright?"

"We're fine, Munkus!" Alonzo shouted back through the wall of junk. His voice took on a sarcastic tone. "We've just been having a nice cup of tea while we listened to the rain!"

I heard Cori laugh outside and I could practically see Munkustrap roll his eyes. "None of your cheek, little brother," Munkustrap growled.

I looked at Alonzo. He smirked. "But that's the first line of my job description!" he shouted back. From outside, I heard Coricopat lose it. And when Cori laughs like that, I can't help but join in. Who knew Alonzo had that much of a sense of humor? Cori showed me a quick glimpse of Munkus with his head in his hands trying to gain some composure.

My brother's low voice suddenly resounded through the yard. "Oi! You two! We need some help!"

With some help from Admetus and Plato, the entrance to our hideout was soon cleared. "That should do it!" Munkustrap called. "Just be careful coming out. It's not the most stable structure."

I sat forward and looked at Alonzo. He motioned for me to go first. I gingerly crawled forward to check everything out. "I promise, Tantomile, it's okay." Hearing Cori's voice calmed me down quite a bit. _It's going to be okay, sister_. Something told me my brother wasn't talking just about getting out.

I knelt down one more time before looking quickly back at Alonzo. "You know," I said before I could lose my nerve, "I wouldn't mind some more dance lessons. You were a pretty good teacher, after all."

I turned around and crawled out into the sun, but not before I caught a glimpse of the smile that lit up Alonzo's face as he crawled after me.

Hmm…maybe Cori was right. Maybe taking a chance will actually pay off.


End file.
